Jasmine in Jabba's court
As if what Jafar had done to her wasn't embarrassing enough for the young princess. Prologue "Get the lamp!" It seemed like such a simple task, grab the lamp off the couch. But it was the most difficult task to do especially when dealing with a freakin' sorcerer. In fact the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Jasmine saw her love wrestling with the old sorcerer over his staff, then at Aladdin's command, Jasmine made a run for the lamp. "No!" Jafar shouted at the top of his lungs, still struggling with the street rat. Just grab the lamp and wish everything to normal. Just grab the lamp and wish everything to normal. Jasmine thought to herself. After a run that felt like a million mile dash, Jasmine ran up to the couch and her hands touched the lamp! Success was near! But Jafar managed to shake Aladdin off. "Ah, ah, ah princess! Your time is up!" Jafar began to fire a beam from his staff but Aladdin tackled him mid spell. The blast of magic hit her leg and she felt a jolt of pain then, she disappeared in a small fiery explosion. "Jasmine!" Aladdin said looking at where she was just a moment ago. Jafar was just as shocked as Aladdin. Aladdin tackled Jafar again and this time instead of a wrestling match, Aladdin punched him in the face again and again and again until Jafar's skull caved and his head was just a blood splatter on the floor. While this was happening, Abu managed to get the lamp, but it was too late. The genie floated over to Aladdin, still punching Jafar's blood splatter on the floor. "Al?" the genie said, "I think you won." Aladdin continued punching the floor. "Al? AL!" The genie shouted grabbing Aladdin by the arms and holding him so that hey were looking face-to-face. "You won! He's dead!" "What's the point?!" Aladdin asked with tears in his eyes, "Jasmine's gone now." Aladdin buried his face into the genie's chest. "Al, it's not your fault." "How? I broke his concentration and that made his spell go wrong." "It's his fault for trying to harm her in the first place." Aladdin began sobbing into the genie's chest. The sultan, Rajah, Abu, Carpet, and even Iago gathered around them, all looking very forlorn and mournful. But no one could have been any more sad than the genie, for he knew he couldn't bring Jasmine back from the dead... Chapter 1 Except that Jasmine wasn't dead, true that the intention of the spell was jacked up but it didn't kill her. Jasmine found herself wandering the desert in the red outfit Jafar used magic to put her in. She was curious about the two suns in the sky but figured she'd get answers when she reached Agrabah, or somewhere... As she walked around, her thoughts began to wander, she thought about Aladdin and how his hying to her got her into this mess. She thought about her father, how worried he must be, then that brought her back to Aladdin, he must be worried too. Jasmine figured when she got back she'd berate Aladdin for not telling the truth, then maybe she'd marry him. Jasmine stopped and sat down for a rest. Amongst all the chaos and confusion, she didn't notice the hole in the leg of her pants, most likely caused by Jafar's spell. Jasmine looked around for civilization of any kind. She then saw in the distance, the tops of buildings! Jasmine began to walk in the direction of the buildings. It was a few hours before she arrived in the city, it was a fairly small city with only a little over a dozen building's in total. Jasmine was hot, dehydrated, sweaty, and hungry. Jasmine walked into a building she hoped was a cantina. Fortunately, it was. At the counter was a man with a strange looking head. "Excuse me." Jasmine rasped out. The bartender turned to see her. "I need help." "Well, I'll help you but it's not the kind I think you want!" The bartender then started laughing brutishly, Jasmine looked unamused. "Sorry, It's a joke. It's not every day I get a lovely lady walking in dressed like that." Just then, a blue skinned girl with two tentacles on the top of her head wearing an outfit that was skimpier than what Jasmine was wearing walked by. Jasmine looked at the bartender angrily. "I said not every day, not that it's not that often." the bartender sighed, "What do you need?" "I need food, water." "How much you got?" Jasmine looked defeated. The bartender sighed again. "Order whatever you want, it's on the house." Jasmine looked up, "Thank you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jasmine ordered some food and water and the bartender happily made some for her. Jasmine devoured it hungrily and gratefully. A strange man with tentacles like the ones the girl from before had wrapped around his head walked over to the table Jasmine was sitting at. He started to speak to her but she couldn't understand him. So she just ignored him and continued eating. The man yelled something and a man covered in metal plates walked over, making funny whirring like sounds as he moved. The man said something to the tinman, "He says he is Bib Fortuna, majordomo to Jabba the Hutt." The tin-man said. "So?" Jasmine asked. The strange man said more things to the tinman, "He couldn't help but notice your predicament, stranded with no one to help you." "So? What can he do?" The man said more things to the tinman. "He says he can take you to Jabba's palace where you can rest and recuperate." The tin-man continued talking to her. While this was happening the tentacle haired girl from before got up from her table and walked over to Jasmine's. As she walked by, she put her hand on Jasmine's bare shoulder "Don't trust him." she said walking by. Jasmine felt her shoulder then looked over to where the girl was headed, she was gone! "He wonders what you were looking at." "Hmm? Oh, nothing I guess." "He wants to know what your answer is." Jasmine wanted to tell him to go f*** himself but that didn't seem logical at the moment. "Alright, take me to this Jabba person." Bib led her out of the cantina and onto a strange vehicle that hovered in the air. Jasmine got on the back while Bib got in the front. The vehicle floated up and away. As the vehicle drove through the desert it came under fire. A loud *pew* sound was heard and the vehicle was sent tumbling, it's driver and passenger tossed off. Someone ran up to Bib, it was the girl from the cantina! "Run!" the girl said to Jasmine. The girl and Bib engaged in a fist fight, both moving very rapidly, blocking and countering the other's moves. Jasmine saw a large building and started running towards it. "No!" the girl yelled, "Not that way!" But Jasmine was too far away to hear, this left Bib an opportunity to land a blow on the girl, so he he took it and punched her in the face, knocking her out. Bib got up, dusted off his robes and started running towards the palace after Jasmine. Chapter 2 Jasmine made it to the building, a large door was in the way. She knocked on it, a metal ball on a stick came out of one of the flaps on the door. It seemed to be trying to speak to her. Jasmine just stood there bobbing a bit while she was standing there. The ball retracted and the door started to open. Jasmine walked in. She walked through the dark hallway only to be greeted by two pig men blocking the way with axes. The sight of them caused her to scream. The pig men were merely confused by this. Bib walked up to hem, sweating and panting like a triathlete. He said some things to the pig guards and they went back to their sitting spots. Bib made a motion for Jasmine to follow him so she did. Bib led Jasmine down some steps into a large room, where many strange creatures were lounging about, some females dressed as skimpily as she was. Jasmine wearily eyed all the creatures in the room. In the center of the room was a large dias, even bigger than her father's throne. On that dias was a large slug-like monster, Bib said somethings to her Jasmine continued to lok confused, a tinman walked over. "He says to introduce you to Jabba the Hutt." Jasmine recoiled, this was Jabba? Although what else would you expect of someone with a name like that? Bib walked up to Jabba who was smoking a hookah. *Master, I found this girl in a cantina not far from here. Very exotic, wouldn't you say?* Jabba eyed Jasmine. *Yes, very exotic,* Jabba noticed Jasmine's bobbing and lack of focus, *Why is she doing that?* *I'm not sure, and her speech has been a bit slurred as well.* *BAH! Make sure she is alright! Take her to medical!* *Yes master. Come on!* Bib grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged through the hallways. As they were going, she noticed he strange spider-like machines walking around the place. "Ever see yourself as one of those?" She asked him. *No, that would be ridiculous. What am I saying, you can't understand me!* Bib and Jasmine arrived at a door that opened by itself. Inside was a tall skeletal tinman. "Ah! Master Fortuna! How may I be of assistance?" *Examine this girl!* Bib said piratically throwing Jasmine at it. The tinman had a quick look at her, then a beam of light came from its eye which went from top to bottom of her body. "Oh dear! Come with me!" The tinman said grabbing Jasmine by the arm. It took her into a room with a medical bed and laid her down on it. "Master Fortuna, there's a thermostat over there, turn it down quickly." Bib did as the droid commanded, then ran over to the bed. *What's the matter? What's wrong with her?* "She's suffering from heatstroke. She must have been out in the suns for far too long." *Can you save her?* "Of course I can, I'm a doctor, not a protocol droid." Bib started to leave, he turned back. *Call me when she's better.* "Yes sir." Things started to go black in Jasmine's eyes. "Oh no!" the tinman said, "Stay with us!" She could barely hear its voice. Sounds and images started flashed in front of her every now and then. Finally, she heard a steady noise that pulsed every second or two. Jasmine shook awake and bolted up. "Oh good, you're awake." the tinman said. Jasmine screamed, "Who, what are you? Where am I?" "Please calm down." "Where am I?!" "You are in the palace of Jabba the Hutt." "Who? I've never heard of him. Is he a dignitary?" "I suppose you could say that..." Jasmine looked around the room. The tinman pressed a button on the wall. "Master Bib, the girl is awake now," *Excellent, I will be down soon.* Jasmine wearily walked over to the tinman, "Can you help me?I need to get back to Agrabah." "Where?" "How have you not heard of Agrabah? It is the capital and where the sultan resides." "Sul... tan? Is that a subspecies of a sullustan?" It was like two people speaking entirely different languages, but they were speaking the same language. Bib walked in, carrying a collar in one hand and wearing one himself, the sight of Bib caused Jasmine to scream again. "What is the matter with her, Master Bib? You'd think she's never seen a twi'ilek before." "Yes, it is very strange. Especially since she didn't act this way before. Any theories?" an English voice came out, the collar Bib was wearing was a translator collar. "I'm a doctor, not a theorist." Bib grabbed Jasmine by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. "Please! I need to get back to Agrabah!" "Never heard of it." "It is the capital of this country!" Jasmine said struggling. "The capital? The capital of this planet is Bestine." Jasmine was confused by this. "Are we in a different country?" "Country? As in lake country, desert country?" "No, a different country from Saudi Arabia." Bib was also confused. "Arabia? I've never heard of that city. It's not on Tatooine." Jasmine was sure the planet was called Earth, where was she? And what the hell was up with this guy's head? Bib led her into the audience chamber. Bib put her in the middle of the room, she looked around at all he weird creatures wondering what any of them where and if any of them were even real. Then she saw it, the large lump of flesh on the diaz, the sight it and all the rancid smells was too much for her, so Jasmine fainted and fell on the floor. The audience gasped and looked on. *Bib!* Jabba demanded, *What's wrong with her?* "I don't know, she's been acting strange ever since the med droid made her better. Aparantley she was suffering from heatstroke when you last saw her but now she's just rambling on about Arghrubber, Sour Arabia, and Ee-ar-th." *What is she? Doesn't matter, put the collar on her, then hook her up. She's mine now.* "Yes master." *And take that stupid collar off, it makes your voice sound weird and you look even weirder.* Bib had a couple guards put Jasmne onto the throne, Bib then hooked the collar onto Jasmine's neck, then hooked a medium length chain to the collar which he then hooked to the back of the diaz. *Now what?* Jabba asked. *I guess we wait for her to awaken.* Bib replied. It was a few hours until Jasmine awoke, in the meantime Jabba and Bib made sure no one touched her. *Look all you want but don't touch* Jabba said. It was 3 or 4 hours until Jasmine woke up, during that time they had to shoo away the occasional I-just-couldn't-help-myself type person who got a little to close to the sleeping Jasmine. When Jasmine woke up, the first thing she noticed was the black collar with a black chain attached to it that was around her neck. When she followed where the chain went... she saw it! That lump of flesh again! Holding the rest of the chain attached to her collar! Jasmine attempted to back away but the chain forbid her from doing so. Jabba made a motion to Bib, Bib stepped up and handed him the collar he was wearing. Jabba accepted the collar and held it in his opposite hand holding it up to his mouth. "Good morning sunshine." Jabba said. Jasmine was still unsure and trying to back away. "What is your name?" Jabba said in the most friendly voice he could. "J- Jasmine." "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jasmine felt honoured, uncertain, and fearful all at the same time. "My majordomo here says you say you come from someplace far from here." By this time, Jasmine had stopped wasting energy trying to move away. "I'm- I'm not sure." "A planet called Ee-aar-th?" "Earth." "Is it far from here?" "I don't know. I don't know where I am." "Well, how did this all start?' Jasmine explained her story, how she was seeing another jackass suitor she didn't want, tried to run away from home, met a nice street rat, lost him, found him again but he was pretending to be someone else, fell in love with him, then she lost him again. "Sounds like a hard couple of days." Jabba said. "You're surprisingly nice for someone who keeps girls scantily dressed and in chains." Jasmine said to him. "Give me a few years. But you, you're a strange case. You don't know where you are, it looks like you've never even met a Twi'iek before and you seem to be lost, how can I make advances on a po or lost girl?" "Pretty easily actually." "Don't tempt me," Jabba said flatly, "So, tell me about Earth, it sounds like an interesting place." "Well, I've never really been outside the palace walls-" "Palace?" Jabba interjected "Are you a princess?" "Yes..." "Interesting... continue." "Mostly I've seen the market place and that was about as far as I got." “So,you never even addressed your people?” Jabba asked surprised. Jasmine just shook her head. She truly was innocent, with no street knowledge, and as far as Jabba was concerned, she was too innocent to even live by herself. She needed guidance. Jabba got a big smile, a smile that said: I have big plans for you. Jasmine felt a bit worried when she seen the way he smiled down at her. At that Jabba gently started to stroke Jasmine’s hair. She cringed and jerked her head away, she was not his pet, and she wouldn’t be treated like one. “Looking at you, I can tell you have no discipline.” Jabba observed. “I’m a princess!” Jasmine said outraged. “Not anymore.” Jabba bluntly said. “Now you belong to me, and I will teach you some respect and discipline, missy.” Jabba finished. Jasmine was not use to being treated like this and she didn’t like it one bit, but had no choice. Jabba had to train her, but how? Jabba demanded food be brought in for himself and his new slave and smiled as his new slave would have to feed him his meals of frogs and other creatures by hand, much to his amusement. As the meal was brought in Jabba pulled on Jasmine's chain and said to his slave "Feed me my meal, pet." Did he just call Jasmine ‘pet’? Yes, and she didn’t like the way it sounded. “N-n-no” Jasmine tried feebly to resist. This was not the first girl that had said ‘no’ to him, so he knew how to handle this. “If you don't your meal will become part of mine” Jabba said flatly. Jasmine not wanting to go hungry; done as ordered, she fed Jabba his meal by hand. He smiled, happy to have a beautiful and very obedient slave girl in Jasmine. When lunch was done, Jabba had, noticed the degusted look on Jasmine’s face. “Wasn’t that fun, sweetie?” Jabba mocked. Jasmine was near tears at being so degraded. First it was Jafar, now it was this repulsive slug. At that a different tin-man walked up. He was pure silver with glowing white eyes and a small slit for his mouth. Jasmine wearily shifted away from the tin-man. “Sir, I-“ Tinman started, but Jabba put his hand up and looked over to Jasmine. “Oh come on, surely you know what a droid is?” Jabba asked in disbelief. “A droid?” Jasmine repeated. “No I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Jasmine concluded Jabba was surprised. “Yes what is it?” Jabba asked his droid. Emotionlessly the droid replied. “Sir, I have Cad Bane on the holo.” HO-HO-HO-HO! Jabba’s laughter boomed. “Put him through, droid!” Jabba boomed with excitement. Jasmine was lost. At that a holographic image shot to life right in front of Jabba. “Lord Jabba, that smuggler who ripped you off, is dead.” Bane said with little emotion in his voice. “I want my money.” Bane flatly finished. Jasmine’s eyes bugged out; there was a huge ghost right in front of her, a weird looking one at that. The apparition had a funny looking face with a very weird looking hat and two strange looking hoses things attached to his face. “Your payment will be forwarded a usual.” Jabba answered happily. The apparition tipped his hat then vanished into thin air. Jasmine’s mouth was just hanging open from disbelief. “What was that?” Jasmine thought out loud. “A… hologram?” Jabba asked more than answered. Jasmine just looked confused. “What’s a hologram?” Jabba had no idea how to answer that, she was so simple she probably wouldn’t have understood. “I’ll explain latter.” Was Jabba’s answer. “Lynn!” Jabba boomed. At that a girl with milk white skin wearing a rather skimpy outfit walked up then kneeled down. “You called, master?” Jasmine couldn’t help, but to stare at Lynn’s head trying to figure out why her head had to tail like thing coming out of it. “Jasmine, this is, Lynn Me. She’s a twi’lek.” Jabba elaborated. Jasmine just nodded, not taking her eyes off of Lynn’s head. “Lynn, you are going to have to be patient with her, she is very simple.” Jabba elaborated as his droid handed him a key for Jasmine’s chain. “I can handle her master.” Lynn said sweetly. “I know you can, that’s why I’m placing you in charge of teaching her everything she needs to know.” Jabba informed Lynn nicely, as he unlocked Jasmine’s chain, now only a few rings hung from Jasmine’s collar. Jasmine snapped back to reality and was ready to make a run for it, but Jabba held her firmly in place. “Lynn, take her to the harem and teach her as much as you can.” Jabba ordered. “Yes, my master.” Lynn answered respectfully, and got off the floor. “This way, Jasmine.” Lynn directed The end A puff of blue smoke appeared in the center of the room. "Here's Genie!" The onlookers were all frightened. *What is the meaning of this?!* Jabba demanded. "Oh calm down tubs. Hey Jas, after old George sold the rights I figured you might have ended up here." *Who are you?* "Do I really need to go through the whole 'genie of the lamp!' bit again? What next? Do I sing Friend Like Me?" Jasmine cleared her throat. "Oh, right. See Al used his last wish for me to come find you, I found a few magic pool balls and asked a dragon to bring you back to life, and he said 'That is a wish I cannot grant.' So I asked why and he said because you weren't dead and out of reach, so I came here. And uh, speaking of here... let's get out of it!" Genie pointed his hand at Jasmine's chain, it turned into flowers. Jasmine got up from the dias and ran towards Genie. *Stop them!* Jabba commanded. A group of armed guard began to run at the two, Genie snapped his fingers and the Delorean from Back to the Future appeared. "Your carriage, madame." Jasmine got in and Genie closed the door. Genie then flew around the room at the speed of sound and grabbed a couple items from some of the onlookers. "Hey!" One young man said. "Don't worry kid! It's not cannon!" Genie went back to the Delorean and got in the driver's seat. "Well, let's go back." Genie put on a pair of sunglasses and stepped on the gas hard. The car disappeared in a flash of light. The car soon arrived back at the palace leaving some flaming skid marks on the balcony, Aladdin was right on the balcony when they arrived. The doors opened and Jasmine stepped out. "Jasmine!" Aladdin said running up to her. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, a little shaken up and wierded out but fine." Genie stepped out of the car. "Hey! We're back! And I brought souvenirs! Here Al, I stole this off a kid who looked kind of like you." Genie handed Aladdin a device that looked like a stapler. "Um..." Aladdin said, "Thanks." "Trust me, when you come across that irritating little twerp Abis Mal, you'll need that." Genie stopped and looked at his wrists, Jasmine was free but he wasn't. Al's happiness was worth it though. Jasmine turned to Genie. "Genie, thank you." "Don't mention it, It was all worth it." "What happens to you now?" "Well, I go back to the lamp and the cave of wonders, hoping to be found by someone again within the next 10,000 years." Jasmine noticed the lamp hanging from Aladdin's belt. She grabbed it briskly. "Jasmine!" Aladdin said in surprise, "What are you doing?" "Genie, I wish for your freedom!" Genie looked shocked. The lamp rose up out her hands and released a puff of blue smoke that surrounded the Genie. The smoke trail that was where his legs would have been was replaced with a pair of legs! And the shackles that were on his writs fell off and disappeared. Genie touched down on the ground, he walked up to Jasmine. "Jasmine, thank you." "You freed me, I think it's more than fair that I return the favor." Genie turned to Aladdin. "I'm gonna miss you." "Me too Al. No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be a prince to me." The two hugged. The sultan ran up (blah blah blah I'll write the rest even though you know it all later blah) Aladdin and Jasmine were on carpet together, singing one last reprise of A Whole New World, they kissed and the carpet flew off into the night. The moon turned around and laughed, "Made you look!" Genie said, folding part of the wiki over. Genie put it back, then came right back. "You know what the best part is? With all this! The Return of Jafar will never happen now! I won't have to be voiced by Homer Simpson!" Genie pulled the page back to where it belonged. The End. Alternate Ending Lynn Me led Jasmine to the harem and once they arrived Jasmine saw many other women were there some, Twi'lek's as Jabba called them, others human like her. A green skin Twi'lek who was kissing a brunette human woman looked over and asked "Who is this Lynn Me. Jabba's new pet?" Lynn Me replied "Yes Oola. Her name is Jasmine. She's also a princess." Leia now curious asked "Where is she from?" Lynn Me answered "A planet called Earth." Oola walked over and said to Jasmine. "You look very pretty Jasmine. Why don't we help you relax?" The women led Jasmine to a nearby bath and helped the princess relax while others got Jasmines new slave girl outfit for her. Once Jasmine was out of the bath and in a bathrobe she was given a make over by Leia and Oola as her hair was being done by Lyn Me, When that was done Jasmine was shown her new outfit and Leia asked "What do you think?" Jasmine said with a smile "I like it." Leia and Oola helped Jasmine into her new outfit, they took off Jasmine's triangle earrings and put on a pair of loop rings instead. As Lyn Me finished up Jasmine's hair, she asked Leia and Oola to help with the braces. They adorned her with clear veils, one hooked on her face and one wrapped around her arms which she could easily discard at anytime. A collar and chain was soon put on Jasmine's neck by Leia as Lyn Me led Jasmine to Jabba's throne room. "Struggle a bit," Lyn Me said to Jasmine as they neared the entrance. "He likes it when his slave girls struggle." Lyn Me pulled on Jasmine's chain and Jasmine in turn started to struggle against the chain, audibly grunting. Lyn Me led Jasmine into the audience chamber, Jasmine still struggling against the chain, and Lyn presented Jasmine to Jabba. Jabba leered at Jasmine and said "Dance for me slave." Jasmine did as she was instructed while Jabba looked on with a smile and once she was done dancing, Jabba ordered for Leia and Oola to be brought in by the guards and commanded them to dance alongside Jasmine for his own amusement. The three slaves danced together and as they ended the dance, their master looked on and said to Jasmine "Kiss them." She did so as Leia and Oola kissed each other than Jasmine before the three women looked at Jabba for their masters next order. Jabba ordered Leia and Oola to go and entertain some of his guests and pulled on Jasmines chain to bring her back to his throne. As she sat down Jabba licked Jasmine and had Bib start to bring in those people who had business with him today. The drug dealer Jabba was meeting with first. was looking to sell Jabba some Spice and to make sure the drugs were good, Jabba had his slaves try the drugs and as the Spice began to effect them, Jabba was satisfied the drugs were good and negotiated to buy several crates of Spice. With that out of the way, Jabba had the next person brouht in who he saw was one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance Mon Mothma. She had arrived to buy the freedom of Leia and Jabba's other slaves and Jabba laughed loudly before saying "My slaves are not for sale. Besides, they don't want to leave, they love me." Oola, Leia and Jasmine each kissed Jabba on the lips as Jabba used the button on his throne to send Mon Mothma into the Rancor pit and when the Rancor emerged, she was dead in moments as Jabba smiled. Jabba than demanded that dinner be brought in as news came in over the Holonet of the complete annihilation of the Rebel Alliance by the Empire in the battle of Endor. Jabba was in a celebratory mood tonight.